Re enacting Secret Window
by Cornfreak
Summary: Well, Shooter and Sirius decide that they're going to reenact the end of Secret Window for fun, because everyone knows how boring it is when you're alone in a cabin. XP Oh, and I don't own Secret Window or anything... but I do own Sirius...


Summary: Shooter and his girlfriend Sirius are attempting to re-enact Secret Window, but it's not getting along too well... They're only re-enacting the ending, since it's the most important part of the story, and it's probably the most fun...

Sirius, playing the part of Amy Rainey, walks into the cabin and sees it in total dissarray. "Mort?" She asks, well in character for the time being. She investigates the whiskey bottle before starting up the stairs. So far she's actually doing well. She gasps as she sees "Shooter" written all over the place, and she turns to see the door swing back, Shooter standing there with his frown.

"Hi..." Sirius stutters as she's supposed to. "Gezus, Mort... Where'd you get that old thing, the attic?"

"It's mine, wasn't ever anybody else's." Shooter answers her, stepping forward.

"I want you to take me now!" Sirius yells, totally off-cue, and lunging at Shooter, clinging to his legs and resulting in both of them tangled on the floor, Shooter laughing his head off, Sirius looking rather well, crazy... they decide to do the scene again, from when the door swings back...

The door swings back, revealing Shooter standing there in all his Miss'ippi dairy farmer glory.

Sirius, in surprise, says rather loudly "Fuck me running!" "Now, darlin', that ain't no way to talk." Shooter corrects her with a smirk. "You got the line right, last time..." Sirius merely looks rather desperate."No, but, really--" She says before trailing off with a growl as Shooter decides to do the scene one last time.

Sirius gasps as the door swings back, Shooter standing behind it angrily.

"Hi..." Sirius stutters and trips over the word. "Gezus, Mort... Where'd you get that old thing, the attic?"

"It's mine, wasn't ever anybody else's." Shooter answers her, stepping forward menacingly.

"M-Mort? What's wrong?" Sirius asks looking freaked out, like she's supposed to.

"You got you a wrong number, darlin', ain't no Mort here." He growls, backing her towards the stairs as they talk, not bothering about the hair clip as Sirius's hair was already down because it didn't matter a whole hill of beans.

"Mort's dead" Shooter continued in his drawl as he backed Sirius down the stairs. "Did a whole lot o' squirmin' aroun', but, in the end, he couldn' lie to himself, anymore, let alone to me... Now I never put a hand on him, darlin', I swear. He took the coward's way out."

"Why are you talking this way, Mort?" Sirius said her line almost flawlessly, receiving his answer of "It's just the way I talk.".

"You scared me." Sirius whimpered, totally in character for the time being.

"It don't matter, you won't be scared no more." Shooter lunges at her with a pair of scissors as Sirius spins around and tries to run hitting him with her arm, but stopping and turning back towards him angrily when she realises that a small bit of her hair is missing, barely enough to be noticable, but enough that she cares.

"You fucking idiot!" She slapped him across the face. "You weren't supposed to really get my hair!"

"Geezus, darlin'!" Shooter got up from where he had fallen back on the stairs, putting a hand to his face gingerly and wincing, walking down the stairs the rest of the way to pick up his hat and inspect the scissors, which, did, in fact have some of Sirius's hair in them. "Um... Sorry, darlin'." Shooter said with a grin. "Jus' got caught up in the story is all."

Sirius stared at him for a few seconds. "You'd better not get too caught up later on." She said looking kinda freaked out. "But, um... sorry for slappin' ye." She added with an apologetic grin.

"Don't fret none, darlin', it don't hurt much." Shooter muttered, his face stopped hurting only a short time later, and he was pretty sure it hadn't left any marks. Sirius hadn't really slapped him with full force, and he was glad she hadn't bit him or anything.

"Let's just do the car scene..." Sirius muttered with a grin, tackling Shooter in an affectionate manner before running off. He stood up again and shook his head with a laugh. She's a crazy one, there ain't no denyin' that...

Sirius is madly trying to start the car and back away, but the brake is still on, so the car goes nowhere. Shooter drops the scissors, and picks up a rock. Rock, Paper, Scissors, haha. He strides over to the car quite casually, and smashes the window with the rock in his hand, his hat firmly upon his head. Sirius screams and manages to take the brake off and slam the car in reverse. Shooter proceeds to drag her out the window. Sirius hits the ground and jumps up with an ecstatic grin.

"You saved my life!" She screams and the scene ends in a furious make-out session before Shooter informs her of what she really should have done, and therefore they start again, from the point of Shooter dragging her into the house...

"This has been one of my fantasies..." Sirius remarks as Shooter drags her into the house, ruining the scene yet again. Shooter shakes his head with a laugh. "Are we gonna do this, or not, darlin'?" He asks and continues to drag her into the house as the scene called for.

"'Kay, an' now I stab you in the leg with this." Shooter drawled, holding up a screwdriver and pretending to stab her with it.

"An' then I kick you in the face, like this." Sirius grinned, actually kicking Shooter in the face. Sweet revenge. "Ohmigod, I'm so sorry!" She yelled between peals of laughter, Shooter getting up with an enraged look, pinning Sirius's arms to the ground and practically laying on top of her.

"That hurt, darlin'." He growled, sounding both hurt and angry, and his lip was split, again.

"You know... that blood makes you even sexier." Sirius said, not even paying any attention to what he'd just said.

"Now I gotta teach you a lesson." Shooter smirked, running a hand down her side and watching her shudder, her expression horrified, and, strangely, totally captivated. "What're ye gonna do?" She mumbled, looking like a mouse just cornered by the cat. Shooter merely put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet as he moved closer to her face, leaning in almost close enough that they could kiss. He decided not to, with a smirk. Sirius whimpered, as Shooter had known she would. He knew she never lasted long, but, then again, most of the time she didn't want to.

"You gonna be good, darlin'?" Shooter growled, still torturing her, tracing her jaw-line with his lips, leaving a small trail of blood. Sirius shuddered again and nodded obediently. "I-I'll be real good, I p-promise... I swear I'll be good." She mumbled, all the words trembling as much as she was, only they weren't close to purring.

"What say we continue, shall we?" Sirius muttered as Shooter got off of her, who was laughing at how freaked out she looked. He most certainly taught her a lesson... he never thought such a small act could scare her so much. She got up and went to the door like in the story.

"An' then I kick you out, like this." Shooter added with a smirk, kicking Sirius outside as payback. She played along, even though he could see the glare in her eyes, and he figured that he probably was going to get it, now. But she didn't do anything, just went along with the story.

"I am so sorry, darlin'." Shooter drawled with a hint of mischeviousness in his voice. "But right is right, an' fair is fair, an' something has got to be done." He picked up the shovel and advanced, Sirius splurting out "You are... Mort Rainey." in a weak-sounding voice.

"I got a spot for you." Shooter smirked. "I got it all picked out."

"Your bedroom?" Sirius asked a lot louder with an insane grin painted upon her face. Hey, it wasn't in the book, but it worked for him.

"That's right." He said with a laugh, picking her up and heaving her over one shoulder as he went back inside the house, spitting out some blood onto the ground. Sirius smirked to herself as Shooter trudged up the stairs and carried her into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them with his foot.

""I know I can do it"" Todd Downey said, helpin' himself to another ear of corn from the steamin' bowl. "I'm sure that in time, every bit of her will be gone, and her death will be a mystery... even to me."" Was the drawl that was floating out the secret window. The re-enactment had been a success, after all.

Production Notes: Yes, Shooter and Sirius trashed the cabin to re-enact Secret Window, and probably will have to spend all of the next day fixing it. Yeah, Morty won't be too happy about that.


End file.
